Oil in the Sea
by Fighter1357
Summary: When the god of seas suddenly collapses in a meeting, you tend to panic. So, when Poseidon suddenly falls unconscious in a meeting with the Olympians, they begin to think something is wrong. And now they notice that his skin is clammy, his eyes are sunken in and his cheeks are hollow. Then they found out that he was sick, to the point where he may fade. And he didn't even tell them
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Oil in the Sea**

**Author: Fighter1357**

**Date of Publishing: 10.15.12**

**Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**A/N: …I have no clue where this came from, but it seemed like a good idea. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot. Ain't happening. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He felt weary. His skin was clammy. He felt sweat rolling down from his pores.

He felt… wrong.

The god of the seas couldn't tell what was wrong with him. The sea didn't help him, his headaches didn't disappear. His aching muscles didn't leave him. His mind didn't get any better. His skin was no longer tan, but more of a pale pasty color. His hair was slightly grayer, and his eyes were a duller sea green. He coughed often, and sneezed.

Amphitrite was worried and his son, Triton, was often by his side. They still hadn't found out why Poseidon was like this, why he was… sick. How could the god of the seas be sick? It seemed almost like a dream, something you saw through hazy eyes. He sent out all his generals, Delphin included, looking for the reason. To say the least, Poseidon hadn't been surprised. He had known it was bad, he had tried his hardest to stop it, to clean it out. But the mortals, so ignorant, kept flooding his seas with dirt, grim, _pollution._

The worst was oil.

Poseidon visibly winced at the thought. Oil made him sick the most, every ship that spewed it out from its depths made him weaker, sicker. He felt older. He felt like has was dying, some slow, deadly poison was coarsing through his veins, pumping bad blood into his body, his heart.

"Lord Zeus has commanded an emergency meeting, father," Triton announced, entering the gods chambers with a sense of arrogance. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his chin was tilted upward as he walked toward where the sea god was sitting.

Poseidon grunted, pushing himself up from the chair he was seated in, his muscles screaming in pain as he did so. Triton rushed forward, placing a hand on his fathers back, helping him to rise. Once the sea god was standing, he wasn't straightened all the way mind you, upward, he glanced at his son and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, I will go. Tell your mother I will return soon and not to worry," he replied, his voice low and tired. His features had aged; the smile lines were more prominent.

Triton nodded, moving to the side as his father walked past. Poseidon grabbed his Trident from the wall where it was leaning, and took one last glance at his son, who was standing there with a worried gaze trained on his father. In a flood of bubbles, the god of the seas was gone.

* * *

He felt sick as Olympus came into view.

It wasn't the city itself, his body felt sick. He leaned against a marble column, holding his side where the pain was situated. It was getting worse, which meant so was the pollution. The sea was becoming sick. Throwing his head back, the god grimaced, gritting his teeth together. His sea foam colored robes felt hotter with each passing second and his Trident seemed to get colder, the metal feeling odd under his clammy, sweaty skin.

Keeping himself together, the god straightened and began walking toward the Throne Room. He tried to keep his usual appearance, his eyes greener and his hair the usual slick black, his skin the same as always; sun kissed. But it made it harder, using that power. His arms and legs hurt and his head hung slightly, eyes downcast as he walked in the Throne Room. Everyone, even Hades and Hestia (his favorite sister), were there. Hades was sitting in his onyx throne, while Hestia sat by the hearth, tending the flames. His sister gave him a shy smile; her eyes lingered on him for just a moment as he walked in. He ignored her, looking straight ahead, and walked forward, his breathing just a little heavier than normal.

"Well," Zeus grumbled, shifting ever so slightly in his throne to send a glare at his second to oldest brother, "now that everyone is here, we may begin."

Poseidon didn't really pay much attention as the meeting went on, his concentration mostly focused on the fact that Athena was staring at him and the fact that he felt horrible inside. He wished that the "emergency" meeting would finish, so he could go back and finish healing, not that he was doing much in the first place anyway. He shifted upward in his seat, which was a mistake, because he visibly winced.

"Father, a moment," Athena suddenly spoke, her grey eyes still on the sea god, who was slouched over slightly. "_Lord_-" she spoke the word with distaste "Poseidon, are you alright?"

He glared at her, but his dull almost white eyes had no effect on her. Feeling uncomfortable with the others gazes, he only stared at her. "I am fine, Athena," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. The effort was enough, however; he doubled over, his left hand folding over his stomach. He heard someone yell out as the marble floor came closer toward his face. He did nothing to stop, the relaxed motion feeling to good. As he hit the floor, his eyes fluttered and then closed, engulfing him in darkness.

* * *

Zeus, Hestia, Hades and Apollo all rushed toward Poseidon as he collapsed from his throne, toward the hard floor.

"Artemis!" Apollo called out toward his twin, whose silver eyes conveyed surprise and worry, "get my medical kit! I'm a fool to not have it with me!"

The god of medicine rolled the sea god over, almost doing a rebound as he saw his appearance.

Poseidon was pale, his skin sweaty and clammy. His black hair was more grey and white and his eyes, which were closed but Apollo remembered the look in them, were dull and pale, almost white. Hestia gasped, her small hand reaching out toward her brothers face. She stroked it softly and smiled and encouraging smile, even though he couldn't see it. Hades stood over him, with more of a looming presence. His mouth was set in a thin line yet his eyes showed that he too was feeling worried. Zeus looked impassive, his face more of a poker face, and the other gods all looked shocked, surprised, worried.

Athena, however, was gritting her teeth in annoyance. She wished that Poseidon would simply stop with his antics, but as the minutes passed and Apollo kept frowning as he looked the sea god over, she began to worry. She'd noticed his weary face, the fact that his eyes seemed duller. He didn't looked bored, like he normally did, but more like he was just already tired. She frowned, turn to look as her father and her Uncle Hades leaned over their brother. Artemis was leaning over Apollo's shoulder, pointing out things he should do. Eventually, the sun god snapped.

"Look," he growled, sitting up straight, "if I remember, I'm also the god of medicine, not listening to older sister's nag. Now please, let me concentrate, I might actually find out what's _wrong._"

Artemis blinked, nodded and then stepped back. Apollo nodded thankfully and then stood up. He glanced at Hephaestus, his facial expression grim, and then at his father and uncle, who stood over their brother like they couldn't believe he was actually sick.

"Well?" Hestia breathed, standing up and looking at Apollo with pleading eyes. He glanced at her apologetically, and then sighed.

"Well, it's seems that… he's sick."

"Sick? A _god_?" Ares snorted, looking incredulously at his half-brother.

Apollo scowled and crossed his arms, his white tunic ruffling slightly as he did so. "Yes, sick. It's seems like he's been hiding it for a while too. Poor guy, it's almost like's he's got a really, really bad flu," Apollo paused a moment, hesitating but then he continued, "It's quite odd, frankly. Can anyone contact his wife?"

Everyone blinked, not really having even met Amphitrite, nor Triton, who was Poseidon's immortal son, the god of ships. Pursing his lips, Apollo turned away and dug through his tunic, which had pockets, for a golden drachma. Flicking it into the fountain that was spewing out water on the right of the thrones, he waited as the mist gathered. "Amphitrite, Atlantis."

Everyone crowded around, Hestia being the only one who stayed by her brother. The others where anxious to meet the wife of the sea god, Amphitrite being the "mistress of the sea". Zeus had seen her once, when his brother had brought her briefly to Olympus. Not that the sky god remember much of the Nereid, but he knew she was beautiful.

The mist began to show a picture. It was obviously a throne room that held three thrones; one in the middle was far grander, obviously Poseidon's. Another was more humble and another was even smaller. Two guards, mermen with two tails and glowing yellow eyes, were clothed in armor and spears, daggers belted to their sides. They stood on either side of the thrones, which held a hoard of shells and starfish, algae, and reefs. It was beautiful, really, in the dark blue light that fell through the windows like the sun did with grandeur over the grey twilight clouds. A beautiful woman, dressed in robes that curled in the ocean water, paced in front of the thrones. Her long honey-blonde hair was braided with sea plants, and her arms, which were tainted greenish-blue, were crossed across her chest.

"Lady Amphitrite," Hero spoke, sending her husband a glare as he opened it.

The lady jumped, as much as one could under water, and spun toward the Iris Message. Her cobalt eyes widened and she swam slightly forward, her hand pressed tightly against the top of her chest. "Queen Hera, to what do I owe the honor? Never have I been blessed with a message from the Queen of the Heavens," the Nereid spoke, staring curiously at the goddess.

Hera smirked slightly, lifting her head, and nodded curtly. Her face suddenly turned grim as she spoke, "Lady of the Seas, it seems Lord Poseidon is ill-"

"Is he alright?" the Nereid interrupted gruffly, a pleading look entering her eyes. Anger flared in Hera's, but they soon turned pitiful as she took on Amphitrite's expression.

"No," Hera replied, cursing herself at Amphitrite's downcast expression, "but Apollo has begun to heal him."

The Mistress of the Sea look relieved at that but soon she frowned. "Bring him here, please, into the ocean. It helps, it seems. You are all welcome," she smiled dryly; "I do not care if you come. I will have the guest chambers prepared."

Amphitrite looked so certain that no one could object; even Ares looked like he was ready to go down into the ocean if she had too. She then nodded her head, as if sealing the deal, and then swept her hand through the Iris Message, shutting it off. Apollo let out a shaky breathe and then turned toward his Uncle. Rushing forward as the god groaned, he held his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

They needed to get there fast.

* * *

**Horrible ending, I know. Next chapter should be up before next Friday. As for the description of Poseidon's wide, Amphitrite, I got that from the pictures and not The Last Olympian. Sorry if it caused any confusion. The title: that's too come. And sorry for the shortness, It started out as a one-shot. And the brokenness, sorry for that too. :/**

**As for thoughts, what did you guys think? Bad? Good? Delete it? :)? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating guys, I feel horrible. I hope you forgive me. **

**And happy December first! **

* * *

After Poseidon had been carefully placed in the medical hall, the gods and goddess stood awkwardly in some foyer decorated with shells. Occasionally, fish randomly swimmed through the windows, which let in a cold sea current, and they passed the gods and goddess' with little frowns on their faces. The goddess' hair blew around in the water like silk and the held their arms in close to their bodies, the mortal like skin reacting to the cold in a less wanted way. Athena couldn't help but glance at the architecture, which was decorated in the Ancient Greek Style way. Her grey eyes slowly crossed the window and she caught site of a more Roman architecture part of the underwater city, and she momentarily flickered to that irate form.

"It's pretty," Aphrodite squeaked, causing the wisdom goddess and the others to look over to see her standing by the window. "I like the colors and the water. I mean, of course its cliché, but it works. He's done well, though I wouldn't be surprised if Amphitrite had some say."

"I suppose," Hera inclined, her eyes shifting everywhere, "But I prefer the white. It's more modern, sleek."

Artemis, who looked like she was glowing, rolled her eyes. She looked around and then glanced back at Hera. "That's our problem," she replied irritably, "we are too caught up in this modern, technological era. Poseidon kept this… like home. It seems more right, if you ask me."

"No one asked you," Hera snapped, flipping her hair back. Not that it did much good, because just as the current wafted through the windows; it pulled her hair back and gathered it up.

Artemis was just about the open her mouth and then she snapped it shut and jerked her chin toward the door. Everyone turned to see a young mer-girl, obviously a servant, standing there patiently.

She had bright red hair and yellowish-tan skin, her eyes were that same bright yellow and her tail, which was split to make two paddle like things, was crimson. Her nails, though no one could see them, were long and sharpened. She waited as the gods and goddess' composed themselves, straightening billowing tunics and togas, pulling hair down and fixing waterproof makeup. Zeus walked forward with lifted eyebrows, expecting her to say something.

She bowed, first, and them gave them a small, sharp-toothed smile, though one of the teeth were missing, obviously having fallen out. "My name is Tula; Queen Amphitrite has asked me to guide you through Atlantis. Perhaps we may visit the city, if it is so desired. She requested that you see the Library, first, for Lady Athena," Tula inquired, bowing again. Zeus nodded slowly, watching was her pupil-less and white-less eyes searched the room.

Athena blinked, her eyes suddenly turning curious when Tula said that they'd go to the library. "Harrumph," she grumbled, her arms going slack, "It probably has three books. Not any good ones at that, either."

Tula's eyes seemed to shine brighter and they looked like they held a secret. Nodding suddenly, she gestured for them to follow her through the door. The entered a long, bridge like hall. None of the windows held any glass of any sort, though, in one of the rooms they had passed there was a window with stained red glass; it contrasted oddly with the blue tinted light.

They continued to walk down the hall, passing guards and mer-men and women. Apollo looked rather pale and when he'd been asked by Aphrodite he just replied it was the lack of sunlight, he'd have to go soon and "replenish" as he put it. It was awkward, to say the least, to be walking (swimming, technically) through Atlantis with only a small seven year old mer-child.

"So," Artemis said quickly, "How old are you? Seven? Eight? Why are you working in the castle?"

Tula stopped short quickly and then continued to swish her tail. "I am 650 years old. I was born in 1362. Our bodies age far slowly than our minds. Humans refer to it as "a blessing and a curse". We call it annoying."

Athena tromped forward toward the mer-woman? And smiled, though it was a little less sweet and a bit more formal. "How does that work, precisely? I mean, I've heard of the way that the mind grows farther, some sort of youth-like serum that runs genetically through the body, but I know it's rare. The scrolls that contain it were lost years ago. Now, my question is, if this is indeed the truth, how does it work for the others? You are an entire race of people. So, therefore, how is it genetic?"

Ares groaned but Tula grinned at her. "We, the "Atlantean" came from two people. The myth, or story, is that they found the supposed Fountain of Youth. They drank from it but it did not work the way it was predicted. Their minds kept aging, kept moving, and their bodies stayed the same. Gradually they began to realize it. Though, it is believed they were warned by Chaos not to drink from the fountain if they ever find it. They did not follow. And when Chaos came they hid. It is like the story is the book of Genesis."

Everyone blinked and Zeus looked slightly livid.

"I read," Tula explained quickly, swimming a bit faster. "King Poseidon allows me to venture out my ideas; he says it helps you think through things. And it builds character. He gave me the book. Now, here we are; careful, there's a step."

Everyone had kept quiet, walking down into a candle lit hall. Suddenly, there was air as they descended the steps. Tula's tail had disappeared, splitting into two, small legs. Her soft feet, albeit slightly wet, slapped against the pavement. Everyone was suddenly dry, their clothes billowing as they hurried down the hall. Athena figured it was to keep the books away from the water and she knew Hecate must've cast a spell here so that air and water would separate.

"Over here," Tula said, pushing open too large sea-stone doors. A new breath of air and then light. They walked in. From floor to ceiling, the walls and shelves were covered with books and scrolls. You couldn't even see the top. Far in the distance there were more shelves and hallways and open spaces with seats and tables.

"Hey," Apollo exclaimed, "It's like in Doctor Who; the one with the library! Stay away from the shadows and don't let them cross, okay guys?"

Artemis smacked him across the arm.

"You can look around, just do not go in that door-" she pointed to a door on the right "-that is King Poseidon's personal library. Mostly the ones that are of only one copy." She turned away then, and smiled toward them, slowly backing away so that she disappeared through the doors they had come in.

"That wasn't creepy," Ares grumbled, slumping over into a large velvet chair. "How did he even get these down here without getting them wet? They _are _mortal made."

"Beside the point, is this a painting by Da Vinci?" Hestia pointed to the picture behind her, her brown-fiery eyes burning with interest.

Aphrodite walked forward, leaned into it, and then nodded. "Yes."

Hera rolled her eyes, walking past Ares to the two others. "And how would you know that?"

Scowling, the love goddess replied, "I'm am the goddess of beauty. Therefore anything beautiful is beneath my…jurisdiction, I suppose."

"Oh! Jurisdiction! That's a big word!"

"Why you!"

"Enough!" Zeus cut them off, pushing past Hephaestus to the two. Athena, behind him, was shaking her head and Artemis was to reading a book at the moment, her nose buried in it, a James Patterson book. Athena had noted that the books looked both old and new.

"Your bickering is trifle, useless and certainly out of the question during this time! Hera, enough. You bicker with everyone." Said goddess blinked and then nodded.

"Now-"

"Are these mine?" Athena screeched. Everyone looked over to see her with a large book in hand, flipping through the pages with her thumb. "It is! Why does he have books written by me?"

"Maybe he likes them," Dionysus replied dryly, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the wine collection off to the right.

Athena snorted, "As if."

"All I want is for someone to explain what is wrong with our brother! Unlike the rest of you, I seem to be the only one that is worried!" Hades exclaimed, his black robes seemingly growing darker. Spirits in them shivered, their face expressions growing more haunting. Hestia walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he yanked his shoulder away and turned toward another book shelf. Zeus and Hera, along with Demeter, who was standing with a pale complexion along with Apollo, walked over.

"I am worried too-" Demeter began, but was cut off by Hades' growl.

"Really? You haven't said anything since we've arrived. Honestly, I am surprised why you all came. I am the eldest, and yet I seem to be the only one-"

"Who cares?" Hera snapped. "I care. I care a lot. I am worried too. You think you're the only one who bonded with him when we were in fathers stomach? We talked about stuff, nonsense, like getting out. But we talked."

Zeus seemed to step away, feeling uncomfortable with the whole subject now. The other gods and goddess', the younger one, were looking over with interest. This was the first time that any of the eldest had spoken of what happened.

"He's my older brother too," Hestia inquired softly, "I am worried."

Hades looked away, his face more distraught than they'd ever seen it. "I know… I'm just… We've stopped getting along; we begin to argue. I haven't been down here in years. Thousands and thousands. And now… he… he can't even tell his own family he is sick."

They realized how wrong it was, how unjust that sounded. They realized Hades was right. At one time, before they divided up the world, they'd gotten along. At least, the eldest gods had. Hades had been closer to Poseidon to the point where they would talk about how they felt about things, and now they were to the point where they were accusing each other of thievery and where Poseidon didn't tell them he was sick, very sick at that.

"I am just irritated that we're arguing about such… things while he's lying in a bed being treated for Chaos knows what."

"I agree," Hera spoke out, glaring at the doors. "We should ask, and… I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Hades spoke softly.

"Come on, let's see what we can find out."

* * *

Amphitrite stroked her husbands pale, clammy face. He was breathing heavily, his eyes and hands occasionally twitching. Her eyes never left him and her sad smile was more melancholy than anything ever seen before. "Delphin," she asked, "It's the oil, isn't it?"

Delphin, despite being a dolphin, swallowed and said, "Yes. It's never been this bad before, normally he could handle it but this time… it's taken up so much. So much my queen. The monsters of the depths, monsters of legend, are stirring, they feel the sea's pain."

"I see," she whispered softly, "And can Triton not do anything to help it?"

"No, he is the god of ships my queen. He is powerless here."

Amphitrite nodded, lifting herself from beside her husbands bed. She straightened out her robes and swam out of the room. Triton couldn't do anything and she did not have the power to clean something so large out. She did not want to call Perseus Jackson, her husbands mortal child, but she knew even he would have trouble handling this. (That was a lie, and she knew it, but it gave her an excuse not to call him).

She walked into the throne room and was greeted with the Olympians.

Before she could speak, Hades stepped forward and began to speak. "We want to know what's wrong, everything."

She opened her mouth to speak and then snapped it shut and then opened it again. Then she feel back into the throne, tears sprouting from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really, truly am. Please, forgive me."

"_What _is going on?" Hades snapped, causing her to whimper.

"The oil. It's the oil. There was an oil spill. He can usually clean them up but this one… this one was just so big. He couldn't. It began to effect his health. He… we, began to worry. He was pale, he looked frail and he was sweating, please don't ask me how that works underwater-" Apollo shut his mouth. "-It got worse and soon he was far to sickly to clean it up. So far, we've been forced to let the mortals take care of it. They… their news is wild. They are trying. If that's the one thing we can give the mortals credit for it's that they really try."

The tears in her eyes were more prominent.

"But… he's lying in bed now, asleep. We… our medics can only watch him. Our magicians are trying to help get rid out the oil but… but that nasty stuff. It's just too bad. I'm worried."

She broke out in full tears then, and then she slumped over further in the small throne. Aphrodite rushed forward, pulling the woman into a hug. Amphitrite grabbed her by the shoulders, holding on. Her breaths were ragged and broken and her cheeks were tear stained. "I-I'm sorry." The queen of the sea pulled herself away, straightening her robes once again and wiping the tears away.

"I'll take you to see him, if you want. We can… talk after that. Follow me."

They followed her into a back room, obviously where Poseidon's chambers were. The hall was decorated with pictures and lights made of sea shells. "We moved him from the medical Hall to here. The beds are more comfortable. Sea Silk sheets, trying saying that ten times in a row," she laughed dryly. "In here."

They walked into a smaller room, obviously not Poseidon's actual room, but there lay the god of the seas. He was far more paler, his skin was more clammy, and you could almost see his bones.

Hades and Hestia rushed forward, their faces furrowed with worry. Hestia looked up, "This is because of an _oil spill_?"

Amphitrite nodded. "It's happened before, but this is the worst it's ever gotten as this. The worst he had was a small cough."

"I see… and he never told us?" Hestia murmured, almost as if she feared the answer.

"He told me you wouldn't care and that is was useless."

Hestia's face drained of color and she looked away in shame. Hades closed his eyes and his nostrils flared and Zeus looked down. Hera and Demeter glanced down at their brother, eyes downcast. Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes all glanced at each other in disappointment. They called themselves a family. It was just a lie they'd convinced themselves of.

It was sad.

Amphitrite but a hand on Poseidon's forehead, her face contorted in worry. "I don't know what to do. The minor sea gods are trying their best. Despite their feelings toward us, they want to help. I think I'll invite them over, they need the reassurance we're on their side."

Zeus swallowed guiltily.

"We can't do anything right now but wait," she sighed, her voice filled with melancholy.

Who knew how long it would take.


	3. Chapter 3

**WE SURVIVED MAN! Lol. **

**Naw. **

**But anyway… on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Merely the plot is mine, for I have yet to acquire the lovely characters that are owned by Sir Rick Riordan of Texas. **

**0o0o0o**

Despite the fact that Poseidon was lying in bed, sick, the other sea gods were working their best to get rid of the oil. They served in the Lord Poseidon's court, but they did not actually appear in the throne room and council room when such discussions about war and political and economic influences were at stake. The nymphs and naiads were also trying, pulling at the currents and tides to work with the large ships that were also trying to clear the water away. They guided the sticky black homogeneous liquid into the large nets and cans that were collecting the oil in the ships.

These minor godlings couldn't help but feel bitter toward the humans, the oil spill was effecting their health as well, but certainly not to the point where they were sick in bed, bones showing with sunken eyes and hollow thoughts. They felt bitter toward the humans who had harmed the Lord Poseidon because, while they did not like him and he did not want them in his court, they knew that if this caused him to fade, they too, would fade in time.

One spirit had refused to help, saying that the oil had spread to far, and that it was too late. And maybe, perhaps when the Lord Poseidon was dead, or at least faded into the Void, she could take his place. The other godlings turned away, but a few fish heard her and reported her to Queen Amphitrite. She was hanged for treason.

0o0o00o

"Any better?" Hestia asked, shivering away from the cold water that surrounded her.

Apollo shook his head. He, being the god of medicine and healing, was leaning over his Uncle, using a hot towel on his forehead to calm the raging fever. Poseidon coughed a few times, muttering incoherent words under his breath. Pulling away, Apollo sighed, shrugging his shoulders as a way to express that now, they would have to return to waiting. Amphitrite was attempting to restrain her tears, often by slapping the back of her wrist again the bottom of her eye and her cheek to get the ones that had found a way through the emotional barrier.

"No," Apollo muttered in response to Hestia's question, he was sure no one heard it, or, at least, no one acknowledged that he had said it, because they didn't want to face the truth.

Suddenly, Poseidon stirred, his breath hitching slightly as his body suddenly shook. Apollo and Ares, being the nearest to him, jumped forward, laying their hands on his chest as a way to keep him still, and from falling off the bed.

"What is this?" Ares asked, gritting his teeth as he fought the strength of the sea god. Poseidon yelled out, something unintelligible, and then suddenly his body stopped convulsing. He was breathing now, panting really, and his hands and feet had stopped twitching. Ares, not knowing what else to do, pressed slightly harder on his chest, in hopes that maybe he could stop his Uncle's body from shaking like it just had again.

Apollo, in a fit of hope, pushed the war god out of the way and took his place by Poseidon's side. Ares called out in anger, but Athena hushed him as she watched Apollo.

He was muttering something under his breath, and light blue light was folding over like a blanket on the sea god. It shimmed a bit, the blue color glinting in the lantern light that filled the room. Apollo couldn't restrain the smile that was pulling at the sides of his lips. Even as he chanted these words, the smile and grin that was now on his face was so large and bright that you have thought that you were staring at dim sunlight. Artemis was also smiling, because she'd never seen her younger brother so proud of what he was doing. Hermes was thinking back to the smile that had been on Apollo's face when he himself had given him the lyre as a way to not get in trouble when he had stolen Apollo's red cows.

"It's working!" Apollo rejoiced, resisting the urge to leap up in the air.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Hades asked, squinting his eyes to see Apollo. This light wasn't good for him, but right now he wasn't important.

Apollo shouted something back, but the air had filled with a shrill shrieking noise, which thumped and hummed with the bright, glinting blue light.

Suddenly, time seemed the freeze, the light, in a fit of what seemed like anger, grew so suddenly bright that even the gods could not look at it. It flashed away, and the thumping, humming shrill noise slowly died out. When the gods, minus Apollo, had opened their eyes once again, they saw Apollo leaning over Poseidon, who was now awake.

Unable to contain their excitement, they jumped forward, speaking loudly to tell Poseidon that they were glad he was alright. Disoriented, and not yet fully awake, the god stared at them with dull green eyes, trying to focus on each Olympian like one did when they tried to focus on one snowflake at a time, beneath all the other snowflakes that were falling down.

"Whoa, whoa!" Apollo exclaimed, "Wait a minute, let the man wake up!"

Taking an ashamed step back, they smiled softly, albeit Ares, whose smile looked more forced than the others. Amphitrite, who was standing behind the others, pushed through and flung her arms around her husband. She cried into his shoulder, sobbing heavily. The warrior in her was now buried deep beneath the depths of her mind. Poseidon, now suddenly fully alert, was patting her back and whispering in her ear that he was alright; that he was okay. The other gods and goddess' watched as her tears subsided and she pulled herself away from his arms.

"How do you feel?" she questioned, standing up even though there was a slight lean to her stature.

He coughed for a few small moments, and Apollo but a hand on his back, pushing forward a bit so that the god was leaning forward as he sat up. Poseidon glanced up at him gratefully and then turned toward his wife.

"Good," he murmured and then paused before speaking again, "Better, I suppose."

"That's good," she replied, muttering under her breath.

"What happened? Athena asked Apollo, stepping forward with her arms crossed and her face furrowed with confusion because she didn't understand what just happened.

"Well," Apollo started, "When he began to move, that obviously meant that the minor godlings had done their job. Either most of the oil is gone, collected in those big tankers, or that he was just convulsing. Going on a whim, which I know is a bad idea, I used a healing spell I learned for Hecate. It can only be used when there are signs of movement, because it feeds off of your movements, unlike the others, which are your mental situations. It worked, he's awake now. And he certainly looks better." Gesturing to the god of the sea, Apollo grinned in proud satisfaction. Athena, brow still furrowed, nodded, staring down at the ground, irritated that she had been so powerless to help; it was a feeling that the gods did not get very often.

"I certainly feel better than before," Poseidon inquired, and then frowned, "I do not remember much of what happened, however."

"We shall explain over dinner," Amphitrite said, stroking his head, "I will invite the minor godlings. I believe we should show they are on our side."

Poseidon seemed to hesitate a moment and then he glanced up at her and nodded. "Yes, a brilliant idea. Now, I must change. Take our guests-" he was staring at the Olympians curiously "-to overnight chambers. We will show them an Atlantean dinner party."

0o0o0o0

The goddess' of Olympus had been given dresses spun from sea grass. They felt softer than silk. Imbedded in the dresses were pearls and other precious rock. Aphrodite, who was studying the material with a trained eye, proclaimed that this was the softest sort of material that a dress could be woven with. It didn't even feel like sea grass and seaweed, it felt like silk had been woven with the hands of an angel.

"I like it," Hera muttered, touching the pearls gently as they walked down the hall to dinner room. After Poseidon had awoken, he had gone to where the spill was. He helped the godlings clean it up and then invited them to a dinner.

"As do I, sister," Hestia muttered, grinning gleefully as she touched the silk-like grass.

They entered the Great Hall, stewards took them to their seats, on the side of the table. The minor godlings were staring at them as if it were Christmas morning, and they were small children. The goddess' were arranged by their places on the Olympian council and when the gods entered, they too were seated across from the goddess' according to where their throne was held on Olympus. Zeus and Hera, however, were placed on the side of the table too. Amphitrite and Poseidon's chair were large and grand, filled with different types of seaweed and anemone. A soft music played in the background, violins. Athena vaguely remembered hearing the song from elsewhere. It was a cover, she realized, of Chasing Cars. She couldn't remember who it was by. The sweet music flowed through the water, and presently, the music faded to a herald who yelled out.

"King and Queen of Atlantis! King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite!"

Both of them entered and Aphrodite cooed as she saw Amphitrite's dress. It was made of the same sea grass, but it was a light, cobalt blue and it glinted almost silver in the light. A silver crown was on her head and her pale green skin seemed to be more prominent and brighter. Instead of legs, however, she had two fish tails. Poseidon, they did not even recognize. He had the same green skin. His hair was black, however, and his eyes were simply green, no whites or pupils either. He had the same two fish tails. He wore a breastplate over his chest and his trident, which seemed more bigger than they remembered, was held tightly in his hand. He was grinning, however, but it seemed more like a smirk when he watched the Olympians take in his appearance.

"Let us begin," he rumbled, gesturing that they bring out the food. There was fish, lobsters and crab and Poseidon explained to the others that these creatures were not under his influence, that they did not follow him, that they were dumb and stupid and had no sense of life.

The violins started playing up again, their light melodies and symphonies sweeping in and out of conversations as if they were a light breeze.

Poseidon chatted with the godlings, mostly, and they found they quite enjoyed the light hearted king. They chatted about the different ships that rode the oceans waves, and the Olympians listened and learned from Poseidon. He told the godlings stories about how ships had crashed or how large they were, or some of the things he had heard sailors say. He told the godlings you could learn from the humans talking; he told them of the storms he caused, and why. He told them of the earthquakes and hurricanes and the one time he had destroyed an empty oil tanker because he was angry at Triton, who was the minor god of ships.

One godling asked, rather reluctantly, why Triton did not bother himself with them. Poseidon said he was too proud to associate himself with such "petty things" as Triton often put it. He then said, with a twinkle in his eye, that they were too good for him anyway. The godling smiled, swiping some blue hair from her face, and blushed.

"Now," Poseidon smiled, turning toward the Olympians, "Why are you here?"

Before any of them could speak, Amphitrite glanced down, smiling as she tilted her head to the left. Hades spoke up.

"You fainted during our meeting. He took you down here and might I say, brother, the palace has certainly grown since the last time I was down here."

Poseidon pursed his lips at his brother's words and then nodded. Hesitating as he replied, "Yes, it has, hasn't it?" He shook his head, "I suppose I should thank you. I heard you visited the library?" He turned to Athena with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes," she spoke up. "I did enjoy it. But my question is, _King _Poseidon, why do you have my books?"

He grinned harder at this now, and the smile did not look as it should have, because his eyes were still slightly sunken in and his cheek bones were still slightly jutting out, but everyone ignored it. "Ah, yes, I see you found them," the smile faded briefly but then came back on so fast, you'd have thought you imagined it. "I found them interesting, honestly. They were fun to think against, honestly, but I do believe that I got them mostly for the servants." As he said this, anyone could tell he was lying, but no one commented.

Poseidon stood up, holding his wine glass filled with Bordeaux up in the air.

"To family," he proclaimed.

Everyone looked at him and, slowly, they each lifted their glasses.

"To family."

**0o0o0**

**Yay! He got better! :D**

**That was close one, but that was fun to write. Haha. I wrote this entire chapter today! 12/22/12 ;) **

**So, I went through to check for mistakes but of course I am human, so therefore I can not see everything. :) Hope you forgive me! **

**Anyway, it was a pleasure writing for you guys, albeit being small, you left the best comments, so thank you! I hope you guys liked my writing and the plot and whatever else there was to like. So, please leave your comments. **

**Goodbye! **

**-Fighter1357**


End file.
